


In heat

by Narttu



Category: Bradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did a swap with fictionfreak15. She gave me the paring and three things to add to the story. Creeping, seeking, noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In heat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: gwencarmichael  
> A swap with fictionfreak15

People think that L.A. is as far away from a jungle as one could get, but they don’t know the half of it. Instead of war paint, Adam added glitter to his dark shadowy eye makeup. No loincloths for his figure—nothing but name brand labels and soft clingy fabric framing his freckled flesh. There was tribal dancing, though. That was how he always went in for the kill.

Arriving fashionably late to the club, Tigerheat, Adam slipped through the overheated bodies to get to the dance floor, already seeking out his prey for the evening. There was always a buffet of hot tight bodies on the dance floor to choose from, which was good, because Adam settled for nothing but the best. As his eyes scanned the crowd, there were several possible boys up for grabs: a hot rebel with dyed blond hair, a different natural blond that seemed to look out of place and must have been there on vacation, a boy next door type with a killer smile, and so on. Adam swayed his body slightly to the music…until he was rudely bumped from behind.

“Watch yourself, freak.”

Adam raised one eyebrow. It was big talk from a man who had caused the altercation in the first place. From the way he talked to the way he was dressed, both influenced by one MTV show or another, the man screamed out poser. Not retaliating yet, Adam watched the man make his way through the crowd on the dance floor and towards a smaller boy in the back—a boy Adam had not seen the first time around.

The boy was dressed to the nines in clothing so tight one could make out every curve. The makeup on his face was overly dramatic, but with the outfit, it was a perfect match. It seemed that the poser was this fine young thing's boyfriend. Smirking, Adam moved closer. For this one evening that was going to change.

Song after song, Adam showed off his moves with various boys that swarmed around him. He never needed to ask for a dancing partner, and all the while, he noticed the small pretty boy checking him out, building up his interest. To leave some mystery, though, Adam excused himself and headed toward the bar. One sip down, and the urge to smile was almost too overpowering to hold back.

“You can totes move.”

Not only was the small boy cute, but as soon as he heard his voice, the cute meter soared over to tooth aching. “Buy you a drink?”

“Tempting.” Brad licked his bottom lip, giving this guy a little show. No harm in teasing. “But I have a gorilla of a boyfriend, and he gets totes jealous over the smallest thing.”

“You let me worry about him.” Motioning the bartender over, Adam turned back to look at the boy. “I’m Adam, by the way.” With the bartender close by, he continued. “Get this boy anything he wants to drink. Put it on my tab.”

“Thanks. I’m Brad.” Ordering his favorite drink, he turned back towards Adam, only to find the man gone. With the bartender still close, he asked the guy, “Is Adam some find of fucking magician or what?” Then he added, “bring me another one of these and put it on that guy's tab.” Blowing Adam off as some weirdo, Brad enjoyed his drink—until the yelling started.

The whole club turned their attention to the two men fighting. One was the poser, and the other was some guy who looked like he took one too many steroids. People weren’t sure how it all started nor did they care. As the big one pounded his fists into the smaller one, the crowd cheered.

Bodyguards led the men out, and there were rumors quickly spreading that the cops were called. Brad didn’t go after Horace, his gorilla. The guy was a joke, a rebound of a rebound that had the smallest dick known to mankind.

With the guy gone and Adam MIA, Brad found himself bored and quickly looking for the exit. His hot body was not being appreciated enough to stick around. There were still enough hours left before the sun awoke to head to another club and sweat off his makeup completely.

Once outside, the commotion that had been happening was long since over with. Heading towards his car, Brad struggled to dig into the tiny pocket sewn on his pants for the key. Wearing such tight clothing gave little room to keep the essentials. He didn't realize he was being crept up on.

Before reaching his car, Brad was pushed up against a stranger’s vehicle. Soft lips attacked his own while a firm hand gripped at his bottom. His eyes where wide as saucers for just a moment until he realized it was the man at the bar, and fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing.

When the kiss broke, Brad gasped. He pulled the man tighter against him but then pushed him away. “Who do you think you are? I’m no slut.” Grabbing at Adam's hair, he reconnected their lips and lifted up one leg to wrap around Adam's hips. There were benefits in being small and limber.

Breaking the kiss again, Adam attacked the boys throat and ground their crotches together. “Told you I would take care of things.”

“What? You mean Horace?”

Adam stopped at the name and laughed, laughed so hard that his entire body started to shake, until Brad slapped him hard on the shoulder. “You are so totes going to finish what you started.”

It was time to shut the boy up. Moving away, Adam grabbed Brad hard by the shoulder to get him onto his knees. Unzipping his pants, Adam pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times. Grabbing at Brad’s hair, he went to pull him closer, but his arm was smacked away.

“Like I don’t know what I’m doing. Excuse me?” Sitting up on his knees, Brad took control, taking Adam’s cock in his hand and stroking as his tongue teased at the slit. Making moaning noises that where slightly over the top, Brad then opened wide and started to take the thick length in. He didn’t stop till his pouty lips brushed against the base. It was one of the wonders of the world how someone as small as Brad could get Adam’s cock fully down his throat. As Brad came off, he coughed a little, grinning up like a mouse that got the cheese. As he went in again, Adam stopped him.

“Up. Now.”

Brad stood and was bent over the trunk of the car. He undid his pants quickly so they would not be torn—they where expensive pants—and Adam pushed them down enough to expose his ass. Thanking his lucky stars that he had parked at the back of the parking lot, he could feel Adam move in close.

“You were begging for my cock the second you saw me, weren’t you?” Sucking on two fingers, Adam brought them to Brad’s hot hole. Now was not the time for tenderness or romance. Pushing his fingers deep inside, they curled in just the right direction to make Brad moan out in a whimper. The noise went straight to Adam’s cock.

A third finger was added, causing Brad to wiggle against the trunk, searching for more friction. Adam looked around them making sure their little show hadn’t drawn in any attention. Still in the clear, he removed his fingers and grabbed at Brad’s hips to get him into a better position. Lining up, he drove the full length of his cock inside.

His grip on Brad’s hips was too tight. Brad tried to loosen Adam's grip a little, but Adam didn’t stop. He was too far into the zone. Thrusting hard and fast against Brad’s prostate, it didn't take long for him to pant out Adam’s name and cum down the trunk of the car. Adam proceeded several more minutes. The noises that came from deep within the smaller ones throat was wild and animal like until he pulled out and jacked off quickly to cum against the ground. He tucked himself back inside his pants once Adam was done.

Standing up straight—mostly straight with a slight limp to the right, Brad tucked himself back in as well. “Cuddle me.” He reached out his arms like a small child, even going as far as making grabby hands at Adam.

Adam pulled Brad close, and they made their way towards the car. “Next time, it’s your turn to pick me up.” This had been Brad’s fantasy night. A little date rape with heart beating adrenaline but knowing he would be safe and secure with Adam.

“Did you really have that guy beat down? So manly of you.” It was said with a lot of admiration as a finger trailed down Adam’s arm.

“I got really lucky. Wasn’t any of my doing. But could you have picked a more annoying mark?”

“Got your attention, didn’t it?” Giggling, Brad stopped at the passenger’s side door as Adam unlocked and opened it up for him.

Adam got in as well, and they were soon on their way home. He loved the sexual games they played, and no one understood him better then Brad did. He knew that this was only the start of their kinky adventures.

The End


End file.
